Afire with Passion?
by CaseyMarieCarter
Summary: In the previous story, Annabeth was shot unexpectedly by a mysterious masked man. But as they come closer to the truth, the possibility of losing their lives hang in the balance with catching the killer.The question is, will the killer catch them first?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with a new sequel! It picks up from when Annabeth was horribly shot and if you didn't read Prosperity of Life, go and read it!**

**Well, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Afire with Passion?**

_Chapter One_

"Dammit!" Annabeth cringed sourly, wistfully wrapping her slender fingers around the golf ball sized hole that was plunged into her scapula. Her book fell to the ground with a resonating thud, as she bit her lip, her eyes squinting in pain as she swiftly took a bottle of pills from the table, popping in a pill to reduce the pain.

"Annabeth, you ok?" Percy's low, husky voice asked in concern. He popped his head out of the door of the kitchen, his eyebrows furrowed in deep worry. There was a long running along his forehead and a tight frown that was creating concern lines along his lips.

"Yeah! I'm fine! This stupid injury makes me just fine!" Annabeth added back dryly and brusquely, instantly feeling guilty about being so snippy to him.

"No need to be snappy!" He added, shaking his head as he chuckled deeply and softly. Annabeth's grey eyes rolled in annoyance, pursing her lips as she picked up the book that had fallen. She pulled back her shoulder in irritation, exhaling a deep, frustrated breath.

She shook her head, her stormy grey eyes focusing on the last page of the chapter as she brought her feet up on the couch. She cocked her head to side, her eyebrows lining up into a concentrated expression as she licked her lips.

"You know, I think these painkillers are making you high." Percy spoke aloud, his eyes glinting with playfulness as he sat on the couch, pulling Annabeth's feet onto his lap, setting the bowl of delicious, steaming caramel popcorn.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, throwing her head back as she laughed. "Yeah, I think so too." She smiled amusingly, eyeing the bowl of popcorn.

Percy laughed, and it made Annabeth smile bigger. Surprisingly, his voice was rich and deep, and full of joy when he laughed. Annabeth's eyes focused on him, analyzing his every move.

He would sometimes throw his head back as he chuckled loudly, or shake his head when he laughed. His eyebrows would rise up, as his eyes gleamed with cheekiness. His lips would turn into a big grin, and his dimples would grow slowly and beautifully.

Not that Annabeth would admit it.

Annabeth shook her head, pulling her feet of his lap as she sat up straight. She pulled the DVD cover off the table, pulling it in front of his face.

"Are we going to watch a movie or not?" She asked cheekily. Percy shook his head, grabbing the cover and walking over to the DVD player, popping the disc in. He grabbed the remote off the side, his thumb pressing in softly on the big red button in the front.

He backed away quickly, plopping onto the comfortable as he wrapped his left arm around Annabeth carefully, trying not to injure her deep wound.

He looked over, smiling a big grin as his right hand reached for the popcorn, popping it into his mouth and chewing it slowly, mocking her slightly.

She laughed, shaking her head as she popped some into her mouth, the taste of caramel sauce melted into her tongue, creating a tasty vibrant taste. She licked her lips in satisfaction, her eyes staring in front of the bright, large screen that was in front of her.

The movie was a new comedy by Jack Black, called 'Gulliver's Travels'. First it showed him being in the office, talking to a guy for a job interview.

Annabeth laughed at the parts where he peed on the castle to set off the fire and some other various parts that were quite comedic to the both of them. By the end of the movie, they had eaten five bowls of popcorn and Annabeth had fallen asleep on Percy's lap.

He stared fondly at her, brushing away the strands of hair from her cheek, tucking it behind her ear. He slowly pulled himself underneath her, holding her head gently as he slid his arm under her, carrying her into their bedroom.

He placed her carefully and tenderly, kissing her forehead before his pulled the blanket of her sleeping silhouette.

He strode away slowly, the small bit of light vanishing into the darkness of the bedroom. Tiredly walking down the flight of stairs, he rubbed the bridge of his nose gently.

_Buzz….. _

Percy shook his head, trying to shake off the feeling of weariness. He stuffed his hand into his right hand back pocket, pulling out his Iphone and slid the screen without bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" He answered tiredly, suppressing a yawn as he stretched his arms wide.

"Hello, Perseus." A deep, dark voice spoke sternly and harshly. Percy's eyebrows rose up slightly in curiosity, his sea green eyes held slight concern as he answered back.

"Who is this?" He asked brusquely, his voice strong and firm.

"Someone that you will know in due time. But, as for now…Let's just say I'm your…helpful friend." The man answered, hesitating slightly.

"And how the hell can you help me?" Percy asked dryly, with a tinge of irritation.

On the other line of the receiver, the man cackled with a horrible laugh, the sound resonating in Percy's eardrum. Percy angrily clutched his phone, almost prepared to throw his phone at the wall.

"Look, can you just get on with your little chuckling festival?" Percy asked, his lips forming in a tight, unforgiving line. His eyebrows knitted together in consternation as his sea green eyes held some inner rage.

"Kid, I know the guy who shot your girl." The man answered shortly.

His eyes widened in shock, as he took in a deep breath. His grip tightened, his sea green eyes dark as the night sky. "W-who?" He asked, stuttering slightly.

"A man who Annabeth hasn't seen in a long time…." The man chuckled evilly as Percy heard the line end with a short, sharp and loud click. He pulled the phone away from his ear, his eyes holding genuine shock and fear of what was about to happen.

Slowly, the unforgiving lines along his face disappeared, as worried lines formed across his forehead and to his mouth. His eyebrows crinkled in anger as he strode to the living room, slowly slumping down in the couch.

He covered his hands on his face, inhaling and exhaling long, deep breaths. He pulled his hands down for his face, and slowly, his fingers curled around his phone, his knuckles turning snow white.

As he ran a hand through his hair, his eyes gleamed as he stared at the blank, dark screen that was in front of him. He threw his head back, leaning down effortless as he bit his lip, hard. His darkened sea green eyes stared right at the white ceiling, his eyes growing with anger slowly by the minute.

_This doesn't make sense. Why would someone call me, instead of Annabeth? It just doesn't seem right at all. After all the freaking crap we've been through, we've never got away from this,_ Percy thought bitterly.

Angrily, he stood up, hurling his hand right to the hard wall. Slowly, Percy could hear his fingers crack as he pulled back his hand, clutching it with rage as blood trickled out.

"Dammit!" He shouted loudly, biting back that pain that getting stronger. He whipped my head, staring at the baseball sized hole in their wall.

_Crap, Annabeth's gonna kill me._

"Percy?" Annabeth asked in a tired, sleepy tone. He turned my head around, as a nervous, uncomfortable feeling flowed through his body. He faked a loud, uncomfortable laugh, scratching the back of his neck with his bleeding hand.

Quickly, he pulled back, laughing louder. "No, everything's fine. I just….uh….hit my foot against the table." He answered hurriedly and lamely. There was a short silence before the sound of Annabeth's melodic laugh filled in his ears.

"Figures that you would knock your foot." Annabeth commented teasingly, as he heard her footsteps come closer and closer. Worriedly, he looked around desperately, as if trying to find a place to hide.

He shook his head in defeat, accepting the fact that he was a huge, huge moron. As the footsteps got louder and nearer, Annabeth gasped in shock, her eyes widening as she stared at the baseball sized hole in the wall.

She looked back to Percy, her eyes burning with rage, but it soon disappeared as quickly as it came. She stared at the long, deep cut that ran along his knuckles, blood covering his hand. Quickly, she took it as he winced in pain, closing his eyes as she pulled him into their kitchen.

She pushed his hand into the sink, taking out the retractable spray, turning on the sink and sprinkling water over his cut. He howled in pain, pulling back his arm as Annabeth pulled it back stubbornly.

She gave him a hard, serious look as she continued cleaning his cut. As soon as she was done, she took out the first aid kit and push Percy down on the stool of their kitchen island. He stumbled slightly, holding on the edge of the island for support.

Annabeth took out a roll of bandage tape, anesthetic and something for Percy to bite on so that she could take out the bits of splinters stuck between his knuckles. Slowly, she pulled out bit by bit until she was certain that there were no more stuck in his knuckles.

He winced as she wrapped the bandage around his fist, his face tightening as she wrapped a few more times. After she was done, she placed the first aid kit back and sat down, her stormy grey staring sternly at Percy, who was uncomfortably scratching the back of his neck.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked calmly, her grey orbs filled with annoyance.

"Well….I got a phone call from…someone. And he said that he knew the person who shot you." He explained, eyeing Annabeth as her eyes widened and her lips were formed in a tight line.

"He said that it was someone you knew, but you haven't seen in a long time."

Annabeth looked at him, her eyes staring blankly at the table, as her forehead crinkled and her eyebrows creased in worry.

"Someone…I know?" Annabeth mumbled quietly to herself, placing a hand under her chin as licked her lips. She stared at Percy thoughtfully, biting her lip in consternation.

Suddenly, she stood up briskly as she slammed her palm onto the table, her eyes filled with distress as she shook her head vigorously. "No…It can't be him!" Annabeth muttered worriedly as Percy stood up, placing a hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

She had momentarily forgotten that he was there.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Percy asked softly, his turquoise orbs boring into her stormy grey ones. Slowly, he saw the lines in her face disappear slightly as she inhaled a deep breath.

Opening her mouth, she couldn't form the words that she wanted to say to Percy. She blinked, unable to reply as they heard a hard, loud knock on the door. Slowly, Percy inched away from her grasp, strolling towards the door as he pulled it open, only to be faced with a man in a dark mask, holding a silenced pistol.

He aimed his gun at Percy, as he quickly pushed her back, blocking her from getting shot. Slowly but relentlessly, the man walked over, cocking his gun towards Percy's chest. He stared at the man, his eyes gleaming like hot coals as he inhaled deep breaths.

"What do you want?" Percy demanded angrily. He didn't reply.

But Percy could see that he was smiling, even though his mask was covering his face, he could see his cheeks rise up.

"Hello, Annabeth." The man muttered darkly, striding over as they walked back slowly. _This is bad_, they thought.

**

* * *

A/N: Ok, I know it wasn't that good. But leave your reviews. Please? Oh, and a new chapter for Life as I knew is coming soon! P.S Sorry if there were spelling mistakes!**


	2. A Masked Criminal

Hey everyone. I know it has been super duper long since I wrote another chapter, I'm truly sorry. I've been super busy these days, but I still try to write all these Percy Jackson stories. As I previously mentioned in my other story, I wanted to start a blog and I have! Please check out .com. I have all my original stories there and will be posting more and more. And also, enjoy this chapter of _Afire with Passion._

_Afire with Passion_

Chapter Two

A Masked Criminal

"R-Ryan?" Annabeth asked, her voice trembling. Her hands shook unstably as Percy pushed her back , inching away from the man who had a gun pointed right at them. His mask seemed fitting for this occasion as overhead clouds thundered loudly outside the apartment.

He laughed sarcastically, shaking his head. "No dumbass, I'm not 'Ryan.'"

"Hey!" Percy defended Annabeth, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "No one talks to my girlfriend that way!"

The figure pointed his gun at him, his eyes burning with rage. "Shut up, unless you want to die."

A wave of realization washed across Percy's face as he recognized the man's voice. A loud crack, screaming by-passers and his hands shaking unstably in fright, stained in blood.

"Y-You're the man who shot Annabeth!" Percy shouted accusingly towards the man holding a chrome glock, his sights dead on Percy's head. He laughed sadistically, throwing his head back as he retorted sarcastically.

"Took you that long to recognize me from the shooting? What a genius." He remarked dryly, his tone harsh and cold.

Percy gave him a dirty look, a scowl across his face. The man strode over to them, pulling him and Annabeth apart, despite all the kicking and punching being thrown at him. Grabbing Percy by his collar, the masked figure slammed the butt on his gun onto Percy's temple. He fell back, a large purple bruise showing on his temple.

He felt it throb painfully as he touched it, feeling blood slide down his forehead. "Percy!" Annabeth called out worriedly, jerking forward to touch him, but the man pulled her back, slamming her onto the floor.

"Oof!" She cried out. The man turned around, pointing his gun at Annabeth as he pulled back the hammer of the gun. Percy stood up unstably, his vision blurry and unfocused, but he managed to tackle the man at his waist.

He tumbled forward, Percy's weight atop his back. His gun slid across the floor, skidding downwards to the edge of the staircase. "Quick, Get the gun Annabeth!" He shouted. She got up quickly, picking up the gun and aiming it at his head.

"Now shoot his a- He instructed, before being pushed off. Grabbing Annabeth forward, he pulled the gun away from her. Standing up, he aimed at Percy's head, his finger itching to pull back the trigger.

Suddenly, Annabeth attacked him from behind, pushing him down, but she wasn't heavy enough as he gruffly pushed her off. The gun scattered at the side, the man got up, frustrated as he shook his head. Pulling back his leg, he kicked Percy across the cheek, hearing a small snap.

He kicked him again, but harder and with more rage. He kicked him, two, three, four times. At the fourth punch, Percy felt his lips split open with a splintering crunch. He felt his vision darkened slightly as the world around him throbbed uncontrollably. Reaching up, he tried to grab the man's leg as he pulled Annabeth by the hair, with her kicking and screaming, towards the door, still hanging ajar.

"A-Annabeth…" He called out hoarsely, before unconsciousness consumed him.

"A-Annabeth…" He mumbled softly, tumbling from left to right on the most uncomfortable hospital bed in the world. Visions flashed through, of her being killed or being at her funeral. "ANNABETH!" He screamed loudly, jerking up, cold sweat covering his whole body. He could hear the faint, staccato beeps erupting from the cardiac monitor.

He breathed unstably, looking around the white walled room. The smell made him want to puke. He hated hospitals. The smell, the noises from the cardiac monitor, monitoring his heart rate. He had been here weeks before, when Annabeth got shot. He could still remember the uncomfortable seats he sat and slept in for the past nights, uncomfortably shifting from left to right.

Getting up groggily, he stood up, pulling the needle out of his hand as a frantic nurse came in, pushing him down, scolding him to get back onto the bed. Ignoring her, he pushed her aside, but she pushed him back, making him frustrated.

"A-Annabeth! I-I need to find her!" He shouted painstakingly, his heart throbbing badly as his mind flashed back to the moment the figure took her before disappearing. "Yes, I understand you want to find her sir, but I need to sit back down onto the bed." The nurse instructed strictly. "N-No, you don't understand! I need to find her! Before he kills her!"

"Percy, I suggest you sit down. Now." A deep voice spoke from across the room. Percy stopped fighting the nurse and sat back down, burying his face in his hands as he muttered guiltily to himself. "No, no, no. I could have saved her." He cried out guiltily, his voice strained.

"It wasn't your fault, Percy. You tried your best." David stated, crossing over to the hospital bed. He looked up, his eyes glassy with tears. "But I still could've done something! At least knock him unconscious. Now Annabeth's missing and I just pray that she's not dead. "He retorted dryly, giving David a glassy eyed gaze.

"Percy! You have done everything you could! Don't guilt trip yourself over this! We will catch this psycho. I promise you." He reassured him, grabbing Percy by his shoulders and shaking him hard.

He nodded to David as he rubbed his temples soothingly. "If it's not too much. Do you think you could give me a statement on what happened?" David asked, whipping out his small notebook and pen.

Percy sighed, his eyes staring blankly at the food tray that placed in front of him. He ran his hands through his dark, tangled hair, but cringed painfully as he brought his hands down. David stared him, offering him a small smile. "You have two broken ribs." He answered, pointing his pen towards him.

"Oh. Explains so much." He replied wordlessly.

"Percy, in order for me to find Annabeth, I need you tell me exactly what happened."

Unstably, Percy sat up, his voice trembling and his hands shaking as he poured water into the glass. He took a long sip and placed the cup down, fingering the hem of the blanket that was spread across his legs.

"Y-Yeah…Alright." He stuttered.

"Alright, go on." David encouraged.

"Everything was fine, we were watching a movie, eating five bowls of popcorn and enjoying ourselves. Then suddenly, this mysterious figure burst through the door, holding us at gunpoint. I resisted and got on him while Annabeth got the gun. But he was too strong and I was pushed off. He made a grab for the gun, and he aimed at me. But Annabeth jumped atop him but she wasn't that heavy to hold him down. The gun flew out of his hands and he started brutally attacking me again and again and again." He answered, recalling every moment perfectly, but leaving out the part of the mysterious caller.

He glanced at David, who busily jotted down everything. He looked up, smiled and closed his notebook. "Have some rest. We'll catch the bastard who did this." He assured, starting inching away from the bed.

"Wait." Percy called out hoarsely, grabbing his arm tightly. "When I get out of this hospital, I wanna help."

David shook his head, opening his mouth to answer but was interrupted. "No. I want to help. Final." He demanded firmly, his eyes stern.

David sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose gently. He mumbled to himself, as he shook his head. "Fine." He gave in reluctantly.

"Thanks." He replied sleepily, as he felt himself yawn and stretch out his arms widely.

He nodded and Percy felt his eyelids droop down slowly, releasing his death grip on David's arm. He pulled away brusquely, dusting off his jacket as he strode out of the room. Muttering to himself, "What have I done?"

Hours later, Percy still woke in a white walled hospital room, filled with horrible different smells and the faint beeping of his heart. He hoped it would've been a dream, but it wasn't.

He grunted irritably, frustration written across his face. He covered his face with his large hands, sighed as he leaned back tiredly, wincing as he felt pain ride up from his sides. "Shit." He cursed silently, as he placed a hand onto his ribs.

"Damn asshole." He whispered sourly, his mind replaying the moment over and over again, relieving the moments the night before. He smiled softly as his mind replayed seeing Annabeth laugh at the comedic parts of the movie from Gulliver's Travels.

He shook his head vigorously, trying to rid of the horrible memories of seeing Annabeth being kidnapped. "Why. Why couldn't it be me?" He questioned himself. He felt himself grip the blanket seamlessly, as if he was unable to let it go.

Suddenly, a loud ring came from the table beside him. His head snapped to the right, seeing his phone dance across the table like a ballerina in a recital.

Quickly, he slammed his hand onto the counter, peeling the phone away. Cautiously, he checked the caller ID, seeing it as blocked. Curious and uncertain, he answered the phone as he brusquely answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kid." The gruff voice barked out sadistically. His eyes widened and he barked into the phone, his voice coated with venom. "Why the hell are you calling me? Your anonymous tip was wrong." His hissed angrily through gritted teeth.

"The kidnapper is someone you both know." The man answered snippily, ending the call the split second he told him.

Percy heard the faint sounds of end tone, and angrily, he threw the phone across the room, scattering it to millions of pieces.


	3. Carson Manson:Possible Kidnapper?

**_So, this is pretty much the third chapter of the sequel of Prosperity of Life. I intended to post this story on Sunday or Monday, but because of my horrible internet for the past few days, I could only post today. Please enjoy this chapter and tell what do you think of it._**

* * *

Percy stared dolefully at the ground, his eyes disoriented and full of rage. He was confused, irritated and impatient. He ran his hands through his hair tensely, muttering incoherent words under his breath. His mind flew about hundred miles per minute, leaping around theories or hunches of who that mysterious caller was.

Many questions appeared in his mind, and he felt his head pound painfully. "Ugh." He cringed sourly, gently soothing his temples. His eyes were weary, and he felt his blood surge through his veins. He was unable to stand the smell of antiseptic that was wafting in the room.

"When can I leave this damn room?" He muttered angrily, his hands tensely fiddling with the blanket wrapped around his legs.  
"Soon Mr. Jackson." A voice echoed through the room. His head snapped, trying to identify the mysterious voice. Seeing a figure in the shadows, he narrowed his eyes, noting that it was a woman.  
"I'm sorry. But who are you?" He asked, uncomfortably sitting up, feeling a rush of pain drive up his arm and ribs.  
"You gotta rest Perce." The woman spoke up worriedly, rushing over to his side.  
His eyes widened as he was faced with a woman with bright blue eyes and light auburn hair.  
"S-Sue?" He spluttered out in surprise. She smiled, awkwardly grabbing a chair nearby and sitting near his bedside.  
"Hey." She whispered uncomfortably, brushing her hair nervously.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Rome?" He asked, chewing on his lower lip.  
"Yeah... I came back cause I heard that you were hurt. How are you doing?" She asked, solicitously placing her hand on his arm and squeezing it gently.  
"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine." He told her quick, pulling his arm away nervously.  
"Why would you come here, Sue? I mean, after what happened, I thought you never wanted to see me again."  
She sighed. "Even though things didn't end properly between us, I still care about you Percy."  
He felt his mind flashback, a moment that seemed like a lifetime ago. He remembered feeling sadness but happiness for the one he loved.  
_"Do you have to leave?" Percy asked dejectedly, seeing his girlfriend twiddle her thumbs unconsciously.__  
__"I have to Percy, I can't let this opportunity go. I've been waiting for this job offer for a long, long time." She told him, sadly staring at his sea-green eyes.__  
__He sighed, nodding his head understandingly. He knew that she wanted this job badly, it was sorta her dream job. "I know, but still, why?" He whined, as his shoulders slumped down._

_"I really wish we could continue this relationship longer, I really do, but you know how long term relationships go." She answered back quietly, sliding her fingers through his.__  
__"But maybe we could make this work. Half the people who have long term relationships made it work. I'm sure we can do the same." He argued reasonably.__  
__She closed her eyes and pursed her lips, because she knew he was right. "What happens if I go there and I find a guy a like? And you__  
__ find a girl you love more than me?... It would end badly, and I still want us to be friends. I would miss being your friend." She replied, her eyes burning with tears. As he opened his mouth to speak, she interjected, silencing him.__  
__"It's for the best Percy." She told him gently, her eyes soft and blurred with tears.__  
__There was a loud ring, and it was followed by an announcement by an overly perky flight attendant.__  
__"Will passengers for the flight to Rome please make their way to Gate 3?" The intercom blared loudly across the whole terminal.__  
__"Well, that's my flight." Sue answered back, reluctantly standing up and pulling up the handle of her luggage. Percy stood up, awkwardly shoving his hands into his pockets. "So.. Guess this is it hu-!" he was interrupted as she dove in, giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll miss you." she whispered in his ear. She pulled away and grabbed her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder. And with one last glance, she grabbed her luggage and quickly strode away, unable to turn back and look at him anymore.__  
__He stood alone around a large terminal, seeing his now ex-girlfriend walk into the gate, and he was left, brokenhearted.__  
_Like a rubber band snapping into place, he felt himself return to the present.  
"How's work?" He asked absentmindedly, his eyes staring blankly at her.  
She scratched the back of her neck, nervousness seeping into her. "That's kinda why I'm here. I was sent here by my chief district, to investigate the kidnapping of your girlfriend." She replied hesitantly.  
"But why would you be involved here? You're supposed to be situated in Rome." He asked, a perplexed expression across his face.  
"I was transferred back here four years ago." She whispered meekly as he stared at her in surprise, as if he couldn't believe it. Then, in a jolt, he was puzzled why she was assigned to Annabeth's case, when David was already appointed to the case.

"But _why_ are _you _assigned to Annabeth's case?" He asked curiously, his eyes penetrating through her cool façade. She twiddled her thumbs nervously, as she shrugged tensely. "Interesting case?" She lied, her voice rising up slightly. He shot her contemplative look as she sighed, leaning back onto the cramped steel chair. "You're a horrible liar, Sue." He commented dryly, as she smiled embarrassedly.

"Good to know that you haven't changed." He answered honestly, leaning back on his recently fluffed up pillow. "It's good to that you haven't changed either Percy." She mumbled quietly.

"So why are you assigned to this case?" He asked again, irritated that she wasn't answering any of his questions. She tried to avoid his gaze as she looked around, finding the flowerpot near his bed more interesting.

But she felt his gaze stay on her, and it felt more intensive than before. She sighed in defeat, looking back to him as she rubbed her temples wearily. "David resigned from the case, leaving me to take it over."

"What?" He asked loudly. Why would he do that? He thought, his curiosity peaked. "Why?" He asked shortly, expecting an answer.

"I can't tell you why. It's against FBI handbook. But, Chief Gallifery has made an exception, letting you know some parts of the case." She pointed out to him, giving him a small smile.

"That's strange, but sure." He muttered.

"Alright. Let's get started, shall we?" She asked, pulling out a manila folder out of her sling bag. Flipping it open, she scanned through the pages, finding a picture of a young man, heavily tattooed that was angrily scowling at the camera. She slipped up the photo passing out the photo to him.

"Do you recognize him at all?" She asked as he stared at the photo, his gaze intense and focused.

"N-" Suddenly, he felt his mind flashback, suddenly remembering he saw a tattoo at the side of the man who kidnapped Annabeth, but it was such a small detail, that even his memory failed to remember.

"….Wait!" He spoke up excitedly, as he pointed at the tattooed tiger on to the side of the man's neck. She peered over, furrowing her eyebrows as she pointed at the tattoo.

"This one?" She asked for confirmation. He nodded, explaining how he recognized the tattoo.

"I saw it on the neck of the man who attacked Annabeth! He didn't cover his neck that well, but it was such a small thing, I forgot about it!" He explained quickly as Sue marked the tattoo on the man's neck.

"Who's that man anyway?" He asked, seeing her place the photo back into the folder. As she skimmed through, she considered if she should tell him or not. But reluctantly, she decided to let him know.

"This is Carson Manson, convicted criminal and involved in several kidnappings and….murder."

"What?" He shouted aloud, feeling a sharp sting go up his body. He grunted as he readjusted his position. "How could the FBI let him out?" He asked incredulously, gripping seamlessly onto the blanket wrapped around his legs.

"The FBI didn't let him out Percy! He escaped!" She explained sternly, her eyebrows knitted tightly together.

"…." His eyebrows sank down slightly as he kept quiet, for he knew that he had jumped to conclusions. She shook her head, mumbling her breath that it was ok, as she sent a quick text to her partner to find about Carson Manson. He glanced at her, his face distorted in curiousness.

"…I'm sorry." He told her quietly, a meek expression that swept across his face quickly. He felt his cheeks rise up in embarrassment, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

Suddenly, a loud beep erupted in the room, and he stared at Sue, who was briskly talking on the phone, surprise written across her face. "What? You found him?" She disclaimed loudly in shock, her eyes widening as Percy heard a deep voice talk quickly.

"I'll be right there!" She shouted, pressing the end button on her phone, and shoving the light device into her pocket as she promptly stood up.

"What is it?" He asked eagerly, getting up from his bed, feeling a sharp pain run up his ribs. He whipped back in pain, as his fingers wrapped around the thick bandages. "Damn!" He winced bitterly, his fingers gripping tightly on the laceration on his side.

Biting his lips in anguish, he managed to splutter out what he asked previously. Sue sadly stared at him, gently pushing him back down onto his bed. "They found Carson. He was driving in a stolen vehicle in north side of New York."

"Was Annabeth in the car?" He asked hopefully, half relieved and half afraid of the news that might come out her mouth. She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose in consternation, feeling a sharp pain zoom about.

"Unfortunately… no. We found several rolls of duct tape, a rope, a small bag of mack and an unregistered gun." She informed in quickly, pushing him back down again as he tried to stand up. "You've gotta let me come with you!" He shouted defensively, gritting his teeth tightly.

"No, Percy. You have to stay here and rest."

"What! Annabeth could be in trouble! You found a gun on him!" He shouted angrily, his fingers twisting the blanket in knots.

She didn't respond to him as she pulled open the door and striding out, slamming the door loudly. And Percy was left alone, again.

Sue strode in quickly from the precinct's elevator, swerving and avoiding busy officers dashing left and right to check files, answer calls and get a horrible cup of coffee. She was used to the buzz about in bullpen; it was an everyday routine for her. Quickly, she grabbed the file near her table and made her to an interrogation room, where a focused looking young man paced left and right in front of the door.

"Reins." She greeted him, as he looked up, flashing her a quick smile. They slid into the room, seeing the white washed walls surrounding a large steel desk with three chairs. There was a large mirror behind the chairs, a one way glass looking into the room.

Surprisingly, the suspect was cool and collected, with a proud smirk across his face. Next to him was an appointed attorney, Kate Vinceret, a hard core and stern lawyer of the both sat down, as Sue sorted through the file, bringing out several photos of young women, their eyes blank and their necks red and blotchy.

As she laid out the evidence found in the car, Carson smugly started chewing on his piece of gum loudly, leaning back as he spoke up. "How long is this going to take?" He grinned, showing his slightly yellow teeth.

"Mr. Manson, Care to tell me why there are small bags of mack found in your stolen car?" She asked sternly, jerking her finger at the small white bags.

He should his head, placing his arm on the chair as he folded his legs. "Nah, that ain't mine. I was….Uh…holdin' it for a friend." He lied smoothly, his cool façade not cracking at all. It was no surprise that he was calm in this environment, after he was arrested several times. But Sue was determined to catch him in the act, because she believed that every crime committed, it will be unveiled sooner or later. And for her, the sooner, the better.

"Was this gun also held for this _friend_?" She asked sharply, holding up the gun in the evidence bag. He smiled, nodding his head. He pointed his finger at her and grinned slyly. "I like her. Smart woman." He commented as she disgustingly rolled her eyes.

"Could you explain why a witness saw this tattoo on your neck, when you kidnapped Annabeth Chase?"

He smiled, shaking his head. "Unjustifiable. _This _witness could've been hallucinating."

She smiled sarcastically back, irritated that she could not get him to break. "Where were you at, at the time of 3:45 PM?"

"At Don's Bar, drinking beer with my buddies, you can ask them if you'd like."

"Yes. I will."

"And how can you explain the rope and duct tape?" She asked inconspicuously. He smiled, showing his yellow teeth. "I'm using it to fix a broken antenna on the roof. The rope was to help me climb up."

"And why couldn't you use a ladder?" She asked in a sour tone.

Suddenly, a loud knock came from the door behind them, and a large, bald man stuck his head in. "Agent Stevesen, may I have a word with you?"

Reluctantly, she stood up, leaving Agent Reins to interrogate him. She stepped out quickly, and looked straight into her commanding chief, Jim Gallifery. "What is it, sir?" She asked. She saw him look slightly irritated and bitter as he spoke up.

"His alibi checks out. A _friend _'confirmed' that he was there at the bar. Says that they were pretty _preoccupied_."

'Damn.' She whispered to herself angrily. She let a big sigh of disappointment as she strode to the door, her hand on the handle. "I guess we have to let him go. We can't detain him any longer, can we?"

The chief nodded grimly, and turned, his back facing her. Careful and prideful, he strode back into his office.

"….You're free to go after you sign some papers." She sighed, gesturing Agent Reins to step of out the room.

_Twenty minutes later…._

As detectives led Carson and his lawyer away, Sue saw an unfamiliar sight. Percy was sitting their silently, his arm in a sling and his face sour and contorted in anger. He kept it bottled inside of him for a very long time, and he was ready to release it. He stood up, his eyes trained hard on Carson. He walked up, and very quickly, kicked, lashed and punched at Carson, as other officers pried Percy off of him.

Carson smiled meanly, seemingly to enjoy this. "You think you can hit me? You barely look like you can walk. Looks like the fella that beat you up was pretty nasty."

"You're the man who beat me up, you son of a bitch!" He spat out angrily, trying to lash out as the officers held him back. Carson laughed, clapping his hands. "You're crazy." He told him harshly, spinning his finger around his temple.

Suddenly feeling limp, Percy felt himself loosen, as if all of his hope was lost. To him, it was. And it crumbled, fast.

"Let go of me!" He protested, pulling hard away from the officers. He felt another gush of pain rise up his arm and ribs as he glared icily at Carson. As he walked away, shaking his head in amusement, Percy was fast. He threw two quick punches and Carson fell immediately. A loud commotion rumbled around the bullpen, as Sue dashed in front, grabbing Percy by his good arm.

"Are you crazy?" She whispered angrily, as he pulled away from her grip. "Am I crazy? You should speak to the man who kidnapped my girlfriend!" He disclaimed loudly, jerking his thumbs towards Carson.

"You should put the insane people in a different room, Agent Stevesen." He said.

"Shut up, you asshole!" Percy shouted, his voice ringing through the room. Everyone was quiet, and all eyes were on them. Feeling self conscious, Sue demanded everyone to return to what they were doing.

"Get Carson out of here!" She commanded sternly, waving her hand to the elevator. Hurriedly, the two burly and tall officers led him out, as he shot Percy a light smile, as if he had won.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! So, here's a brand new update, quicker than the rest! I've had a bit more time this weekend, so, I put my thinking cap on and wrote up this new chapter! I had anticipated for more reviews but... overall, it was alright. Anyway, sorry for the shortness of this, (You will find out what I'm talking about when you read further.) **

**But, I haven't got a lot of time to juggle on my hands, so this whole story would probably be made out of eight-nine-ten chapters. Sorry! I will continue to write new stories for my account, just not as often. And, on a side note, I will be posting a new chapter for Life as I knew it...I'm not sure when, but it will come up sooner or later. Apologies for the super, duper long author note. Anyway, enjoy, laugh, read, cry, whatever you like!**

* * *

"Here." Sue spoke up curtly, bringing Percy a hot steaming cup of coffee. He took it into his hands slowly, staring blankly at her. His lips were knit into a tight frown, while his eyebrows furrowed deeply. He whispered a soft thank you, sighing a she sat in the chair that was in front of him. He circled his hands around the coffee, taking in the smell. As he took a sip, he coughed slightly, pulling away the cup and staring at it distastefully.

"Welcome to the horrible coffee of the police department." She joked lightly, a small smile tugging at her lips. Despite the tension in the room, Percy couldn't help but let a smile dance across his lips. "How can you guys let him go?" He muttered, his fingers gripping tightly on the mug.

"I had no choice, Percy. He had an airtight alibi, and we can't arrest him on speculation. Plus, we can't charge him from escaping from the transport to a different prison; he killed the only people who could vouch for his escape. We've got nothing on him."  
"But I was sure it was him!" He defended angrily, attracting attention from the bustling officers in the bullpen. She shushed him in irritation, embarrassedly waving her hand for everyone to return to what they were doing.

"Maybe it was figment of your imagination. You were so excited after I showed you the picture, maybe you imagined it." She reasoned with him, placing a comforting hand onto his. He pulled away abruptly, standing up quickly, sliding the mug aside. "I know what I saw Sue, it wasn't a figment of my imagination! It was the guy!" He stated defensively, grabbing his jacket from the chair and slipping in it quickly.

"Percy…." She sighed.

"The hell with this. If you're not gonna believe me, I'll give you proof!" He shouted, hurriedly walking towards the elevator, as she followed him in suit. As he jerked his thumb into the button near the elevator, Sue tried to reason with him.

"Percy, don't do this. We'll find solid evidence against this guy, I promise." She told him softly. His felt his eyes soften slightly, almost considering it. But then he put his façade on again, as he refused to listen. As the elevator dinged loudly, he stepped in, giving her an angry, determined look that she never saw in him before.

"How long will Annabeth have, before you get '_solid'_ evidence against him?" He replied sarcastically, jabbing his finger into the button for the door to close. "Don't do this Percy. You don't know what you're getting into!" She shouted before the elevator door slammed in front her face.

Shocked, she stood there alone, as the bullpen was unusually quiet. As she felt millions of eyes on her, she felt her cheeks flush into dark pink. She swiveled around, as she sternly dismissed everyone. "What? There's nothing to see here! Get back to work."

As the elevator closed into Sue's face, Percy felt guilty. He felt a slow, sinking feeling in his gut. He knew that shouldn't have done that, but he couldn't handle the fact that the scumbag, Carson, was let go. He knew in his mind that he was right, even though she didn't believe him. He leaned back onto the railing in the elevator, waiting for the elevator to reach the ground floor. It seemed to move slowly, as if time was freezing. He sighed, placing his hands onto his face wearily, as he felt his shoulders slump down unconfidently. "How the hell am I going to find that bastard Carson's house? I don't have a database filled with convicts and their hous-" He whispered thoughtfully to himself, eyeing the floors he was passing by.

"That's it!" He shouted victoriously, as if remembering something. As the elevator dinged, he walked out, whipping out his flip phone, scrolling through his contacts, a confident look on his face.

'Gotcha ya!' He thought to himself, pressing the call button on the number. "Donny? Yeah, it's Perce, could you help with a favor?" He smiled, speaking into the receiver.

Twenty minutes later, Percy found himself in front of a neat looking loft. He walked towards the front entrance, his eyes scrolling down the lists of names on the buzzer. Spotting the names, 'Thames, Donny' He jerked his thumb onto the button, waiting for Donny to answer.

He eyed the door tiredly, casually checking his watch. Suddenly, a squashed, crackled voice came from the receiver. "Donny here, what's up?" the voice called out. Percy smiled, pressing into the buzzer. "Yo, Don. It's Perce, open up." He answered back. The voice crackled off, then suddenly, a loud buzz erupted from the door.

He smiled, pulling open the door and pressing the button to elevator. Quickly, the elevator opened its doors, and Percy stepped in briskly. He pressed the button for the top floor, waiting to reach the top.

As Percy rapped his knuckles onto a solid glass door, then pulled back, cautiously looking around as he patiently waited for Donny to answer the door.

As the door unlocked, he was greeted with a good-looking, tall, and broad shoulder man, with short, neat looking blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a happy smile across his face as he stretching out his arms, pulling Percy into a bro-hug. "Yo Perce! Haven't seen you in a long time!" Donny greeted happily, pulling him into the apartment.

"So, why are you really here?" He asked as he closed the door. Percy turned, a innocent smile on his lips. "Well, came here to visit you and see how you wer-"

He was cut off by Donny's stern look. "Cut the crap, Percy. You want a favor right?" He asked casually, walking over to a small, well stocked and lit up bar. He grabbed two small mugs, pouring in some whiskey.

He turned around, two mugs full of whiskey. As he passed on down to Percy, he politely declined. "No thanks, Don. I'm still not a drinker." He smiled, eyeing the bedroom door that was slightly ajar. He saw a dark figure move around the room, and he curiously stared at the door, before Donny sat in front of him, a small smile on his face.

"You're still the same huh?" He joked. Percy felt himself smile too, as he looked around quickly. "Well, you haven't changed either Don."

"Isn't that good?" Donny joked cheekily, chuckling to himself. Then, he stood up, grabbing his phone off the bar. He strode back, opening his contacts list. "Ok, Perce. What was the favor you wanted me to help you with?" He questioned, taking a sip from his small mug.

"Yeah, I wanted you to check a convict's house for me…" He told him reluctantly, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably. Donny's eyes widened slightly, his cool façade cracking, showing slight worry for Percy. He sighed, sitting onto the glass table. "Listen Perce. I'm out man, I can't help with that. Especially when you want a _convict's _house address!" He told him tiredly, rubbing the bridge of his nose in consternation.

"Come on Don, you gotta help me with this favor. Please." He begged him quietly, seeing Donny considering to help. He sighed, rubbing his forehead as he scrolled through the menu on his phone, looking for something. "Fine, but you've got to tell me why you need it first."

Reluctantly, Percy wondered if he should tell him about Annabeth, or just keep it a secret from him. He sighed, deciding to tell Donny about Annabeth. "My girlfriend is kidnapped, and this convict's is the only suspect I have now."

"Woah, woah, wait. You're saying Sue is kidnapped?" He asked in shock. Percy shook his head, feeling his shoulder's slump down slightly. "Nope. It's my new girlfriend, Annabeth."

"Annabeth?...Why didn't you tell me that you got a new girlfriend? What happened to Sue?" He asked, a perplexed expression on his face.

"…Nothing I want to explain right now. Just help me, please." Percy told him sadly, his lips into a tight frown. Donny stood up, pacing around, pondering if he should help Percy. He was out of the business of informing people things, he was retired, and he couldn't get in trouble again. But then again, he owed Percy more than Percy ever did to him.

"Come on, Please. I need your help….I can't let anything happen to her. I-I just can't." Percy stuttered out involuntarily, covering his face in his hands, feeling his heart throb slightly. "Alright, I'll help you Percy. Let me call a buddy of mine, he owes me a favor. I'll get what you need."

He smiled, feeling slightly relieved. He knew he was going to find Annabeth, he will find Annabeth. He wouldn't let her go like he did to Sue.

"Thanks for the favor, Donny. I owe you one!" He called out, slamming the door shut as he let himself out. He heard him call out through the door, but he was too eager to get to Carson's house and find Annabeth. He had a feeling in his gut that he would find Annabeth, he just knew it.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp injection of a needle poke into his neck with strong precision. He felt his body go limp as he fell onto the carpeted floor with an audible thump. He felt that his legs were being pulled by someone, but he couldn't move! His arms were like dead weight!

His vision started to blur and he felt the world throb around him. "Ugh…." He moaned quietly, as the silhouette dragged him down the hall, then darkness consumed him.

Percy fluttered his eyes open, struggling to keep them open. 'Ugh, my neck.' He thought painfully. As he started to move, his felt his arms were bound into a wooden chair in a dingy room. "What the heck!" He shouted hoarsely, struggling about.

Overhead, a bulb blinks inconsistently, as it shines its wan, yellow light. He looked around, a wave of panic washing over him as he saw a figure slink by. Anxious, he struggled harder, trying to break out of the chair.

"I wouldn't bother." A voice rang throughout the room. Percy whipped his head back, facing a man in a black mask, holding a struggling Annabeth, who was bound, both hands and feet and had a cloth tied to her mouth. "Annabeth!" He called out worriedly. The man gave a low chuckle as he tossed her near to Percy.

"I'll let you two…catch up." The man told them sternly, leaving through the bolted door with a loud thump. As Annabeth pulled down the cloth, she felt her hands touch Percy's unsteadily. "A-Are you ok?" She asked him, her throat dry.

He nodded as he felt a wave of relief wash over him. "I-I knew you weren't dead, I just knew it!" He smiled as Annabeth tried to stand up. Slowly, she hopped over, sat on his lap and gave him a hug. "I've missed you." She whispered in his ear.

"Me too. I wish I could hug you back, but..uh…I'm tied up at the moment." He told her dryly, and that made her smile. She really did miss his dry humor, even though it sometimes irritated her deeply. She was sure that she wouldn't see Percy, here, tied up with her. As she pulled away, Percy looked around curiously, as if looking for something.

"What is it, Percy?" She asked. He shook his head in confusion, looking around the dingy room. "There's not a single thing here! I mean, there's only a chair, which I am currently sitting on!" He told her in exasperation.

"…Yeah, I know. I've been stuck down here for a couple of days, and there's nothing…." She answered back wearily. Suddenly, the bolted door creaked open and two men emerged, one that was previously here, and a man in a suit, with a ski mask over his face.

"Nice to see you have a reunion, but there are some things we need to discuss." The man in the suit told them, sliding his hands into his pockets. Silence surrounded the room as Percy and Annabeth glared angrily at them.

"So…what do you want?" Annabeth demanded as the man smiled, clapping his hands together. "Well, might as well take off this mask, we are all friends here after all," He gestured his hand around as he pulled the mask off.

Annabeth and Percy gasped in shock as the glanced at the man, their eyes wide as saucers. "B-But…" Annabeth stuttered in shock as Percy struggled against the chair.

"You bastard. You won't get away with this!" He shouted angrily, thrashing about as Annabeth tried to calm him down. "Calm down, Percy." She whispered through gritted teeth.

"Now, let's get down to business shall we?" The man smiled crookedly, as they both glared at him in distaste. As he chatted animatedly, Percy promised himself, once he escaped; he would kill this bastard with his bare hands.

* * *

**A/N: So, who is this mysterious man in a suit? Well, you've gotta to read the next chapter to find out! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Please! Don't do this!" Percy shouted, somewhat, very calmly. But, his own voice was so unfamiliar in his ears.

There was a long, reptilian grin from the man, something in him that craved death. Something cold and hard in his eyes, that could not soften. He tried to push Annabeth forward, but felt his stomach sink with a cold wave of realization. He could not _move_!

"Annabeth!"

Slowly, she focused her eyes on him, her body tense_. Dear lord, please down let this happen! Please don't let this happen to my Annabeth! _

He prayed silently, his heart pounding in his ear. A freaking gun! A freaking gun was in front of her face!

_Why can't I move! _

"Per-

It was all she could say, before a brilliant flash of light, a percussion of a gun coughing up smoke, and a shrill of pain, and feeling himself sink down low, his shoulders slumped, the lost of hope.

**A F I R E W I T H P A S S I O N**

"Annabeth!"  
He shot up in dark, but found himself chained to the floor. Then he realized that he was still trapped in the damn hell hole! His eyes were wide and frantic, searching through the dark, looking for the familiar features of her face.

Her hands clamped tight on his hands, rubbing her thumbs up his soothingly. Her voice, sharp with alarm, swam through his head as he relived the moment of the loud percussion of fire, the horrible scream, and him, alone and hopeless.

But seeing the worry that was etched on her face. Seeing her _alive_, made the pain in his chest fade away slowly. _Thank God! Thank God! S-She's alive!_ He thought happily.

"Percy!" Her voice sliced through the pounding in his ears and the blood rushing through his head. She descended her hands onto his shoulder, gripping tenderly on them. "It's ok. It's ok." She soothed gently, cupping his framed face into her hands.

Lovingly, he pulled her closer, into a consuming, securing and a needy embrace, almost suffocating her to death. She let him pull her in, and let him consume her into his warm embrace. She grabbed tightly onto him, feeling his body breathe heavily in and out. In and out. A rhythmic pound.

"A-Annabeth…." He murmured chokingly, gently stroking her hair through trembling fingers. Finally, after minutes of comfortable eerie silence, as the dark night light shone through the broken window in the basement, he spoke up, his voice hoarse. "I'm so glad you're here with me…"

She rubbed her cheek against his, no matter how bone crushing the hug was. She was curious and concerned what his nightmare was about, but kept quiet in his warm embrace. She missed the feeling being in his strong arms, missing the feel of his breath for days when she curled up to keep herself warm most nights in this prison.

Percy had mixed emotions swirling around his head. It swam left and right, completely printed into his mind. He thought about when the man came barging into their apartment. _I could've lost her. I would have lost her!_

_But you didn't. Just tell her._

Percy thought of millions of ways to tell that he loved her. He wanted to. But he couldn't bring himself to it. He didn't know why, he was so afraid; she might not say the same thing.

_She will, you idiot._ The small voice in his head scolded harshly. Before he knew it, they pulled away, and before Annabeth could separate herself from him completely, he pulled her in, giving her a possessive and an urgent kiss. They instinctively tightened their grip on each other, and the kiss liberated them of air.

They pulled apart, heaving breathlessly. They smiled at each other tiredly, before Percy pulled her into another tight embrace. Annabeth snuggled in his chest, hearing the soft thumping of his heart.

_Tell her. _Every part of his body screamed at him to tell her, and he could feel his stomach start to feel queasy.

"Percy?" Annabeth mumbled in the crook of his neck. He mumbled hoarsely, stroking her hair gently and slowly. "Yeah?"

"I love you." She told him sleepily, yawning wearily. His eyes widened in shock as she smiled, snuggling in closer with him, feeling herself start to slip into unconsciousness. Her eyelids began to droop, and quickly, she fell asleep into a comfortable, contented position, as he continued to collect himself.

Then, after a comfortable silence after hours of uneasiness, he answered back in a hushed tone. "I love you too." And he slipped into unconsciousness.

**A F I R E W I T H P A S S I O N**

A loud blast of song blared in her ear, as she clumsily tried to grab the phone on the side table, knocking aside several belongings of hers. She flipped open her phone, blinking her eyes incoherently before checking the caller ID.

When she saw it, she sighed, reluctantly answering the call. "Agent Stevesen. What is it Reins?"

She could hear him chuckle faintly. "When are you gonna start calling me Rick? We've been partners for four months now." He told her dryly, and she couldn't help but smile at his sarcasm, somehow, it amused her.

"You count how many months we've been partners?" She asked spryly, a smile on her face; she could hear him splutter uncomfortably.

"What's going on?" She asked him directly."You call me at-"She looked over to her digital clock, staring at its bright and blinking numbers flick on and off.

"4 AM?"

"Heh. But you better come down the station stat. We have a situation." He explained to her, as she could hear the loud smacking and chewing of his gum, his voice slightly grim. Suddenly, she felt her chest tighten and her stomach felt a cold, hard punch. She was worried about Percy, she wouldn't admit it to him because of her pride, but she did still care for him.

"I'm on my way." She whispered into her phone, wrenching the sheets aside, and placing her foot on the cold, marble floor. Quickly, she scattered around, grabbing her jeans and t-shirt. She showered, tossed on her clothes, slid in her jacket, and grabbed her keys.

She tumbled out the door, hurried down the stairs and threw open the door, hopping into her unmarked sedan.

**A F I R E W I T H P A S S I O N**

"Hey, Sue." Rick greeted, quickening up his pace to match Sue's. She waved her hand dismissively, whipping out her phone and scrolling through her. "Let's keep to the formalities…Rick." She answered him blankly, and he flashed a boyish grin.

"Good to see you loosing up, Stevesen." He commented spryly as they descend down into the crime lab under the precinct. They were greeted by a woman in a white coat, tall and slim, holding a steaming cup of coffee. She flashed them a weary smile, taking sip of coffee. She sleepily led them into the lab, and sat down, turning on her monitor.

She yawned before guiding her fingers across the keyboard. Sue looked around, still noting that the lab was kept in pristine condition. The large banks of monitors were neatly aligned next to each other, the microscopes on the other table.

Their utilities were kept in a closet, and their fluorescent lights shone very brightly, slightly blinding Sue's eyes. "Georgia, I appreciate your help." Sue told her honestly, shoving her hands into her pockets. Georgia smiled wearily, her green eyes slightly droopy. She shook her head, opening up series of windows and files. "No problem. After all, you saved my life once."

Sue smiled, before leaning in and reading the files. Then, Georgia brought up a map of New York, showing out series of blinking red lights. She pointed at them, showing where Percy was before he was off the grid.

"After leaving the precinct, he arrived at an apartment…in NoHo, west 4th and broadway." Georgia informed Sue. "Is he still there?"

"It seems so." Rick spoke up. Quickly, Sue thanked the data analyst and grabbed Rick's arm gently, tugging him up the stairs. They both stepped out of the doors of the precinct, greeted by a chilling breeze of the September air.

Her hair blew uncontrollably around, but she didn't mind. They both stepped into Sue's unmarked sedan and Rick slid into the passenger seat. She started the engine, floored on the gas, and peeled away in smoke of dust.

"Woah!" Rick commented, gripping onto the side of the door as he quickly fumbled to put on the seat belt. Sue's grip tightened onto the wheel, as Rick noticed the speed they were at. He watched the cars blur by, even the bustling bystanders as well. The mesmerizing, bright lights of New York's night danced around them, reflecting over the window.

"What's the rush, Sue?" He asked curiously, as she bit her lip thoughtfully. "I'm afraid Percy might have done something stupid."

He stared at her enigmatically, and blinked his eyes tiredly. "How do you even know that he would do something stupid?" He asked skeptically. She licked her lips, placing her hand on the shift gear and driving it forward.

"Because he's Percy."

**A F I R E W I T H P A S S I O N**

"Wakey, wakey!" A deep, hoarse voice cut through their dreamless and comfortable sleep. He jerked his foot on the foot of the sofa, causing the sofa to rumble uncomfortably. Percy and Annabeth stirred, before their eyes shot open, suddenly aware of the things happening to them.

Percy sighed as Annabeth reluctantly got up from his chest. The pair looked at each other timidly, as they tightened their grip on each other. "What do you want, David?" Percy snarled harshly, pulling Annabeth into his lap.

David grinned a long, harsh grin, before cocking his head to the side. The other man, still in the dark ski mask, took out a silver key, opening Percy's handcuffs. Slowly, he pulled his hand up, his expression mixed with curiosity and concern.

"Why are you untying me?" He questioned slowly, as Annabeth glared daggers at David. But, he didn't seem to mind. Instead, he walked over, his hands deep in his pockets. He leaned closer to Annabeth, grinning harshly.

"You're a real pretty girl, you know that?" He complimented as she shot him a disgusted glance. "Dream on, bastard." She snorted, spitting at his feet. He looked down, a distasteful look on his face. He flicked his hand dismissively. The man strode forward, handcuffs in his hands.

Defensively, Percy pushed Annabeth out of the way. He winded up, and jabbed hard onto the man's jaw. The man stumbled back, grunting heavily. Percy stood up, his teeth gritted tight, and his hands tightly clutched tight, his knuckles popping.

"You stay away from her, you bastard!" He shouted angrily, as the man charged at him. He sidestepped, and the man tumbled forward, lying on his stomach. He landed with a massive thud, and you could hear a rib shatter.

He tried to get up, but Percy pressed a firm foot onto his back. The man grunted hoarsely as David clapped his hands mockingly. He walked forward, slowly and menacingly. But Percy and Annabeth wasn't afraid, they knew if he wanted to kill them, he would've already did.

"Very good, Perseus." David commented, his voice slightly darker. Percy winced uncomfortably at that name as he pushed Annabeth behind him, shielding her. "I won't let you take her. Not again." He challenged, his voice strong and confident. David smiled, but you could see that it was forced.

Unbeknownst to the two, who were standing off, Annabeth grabbed the handcuffs and gun off the masked man, and threw it inconspicuously across the floor, sliding under the couch. Suddenly, David clapped twice, and Annabeth could hear a soft whirr, and click, like a gun cocking.

And her eyes widened, a cold, hard wave of realization washing over. "Percy!" She shouted, shoving him aside as a rupture of bright light, a percussion of fire, rushing along the wall. Then, a huge rumble from the ground, and unconsciousness taking over them.

Both tumbled to the ground, smacking their heads hard onto the floor. They blinked their eyes incoherently, darkness seeping into them quickly. The world throbbed around, flashes of light flickering left and right, the vibrant colors of the fire dancing around them.

A foot came into their vision, then; darkness seeped in, consuming them into a horrible unconsciousness, like a terrible limbo. It was a dark void that they would be stuck in for awhile.

* * *

**A/N: So, pretty much an alright chapter, but it's probably ending in the eight chapter. So, mostly didn't get much reviews, but it's alright. I might write and epilogue, so it's probably the eighth chapter or the ninth. Thanks for reading, but please review, and tell me what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! Another chapter today! Hope you enjoy it! It's gonna end about around 8th or 9th chapter, with Epilogue, of course. Anyways, when I complete Life as I knew It and Afire with Passion, I won't be posting any new stories soon. I'm having tests a lot, and algebra, Science, biology, etc. Wish I have more time to write, but I don't. But when the year slows down a bit in maybe December or January, I'll probably post one new story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Afire with Passion**

**Chapter 6**

**Location: Donny's apartment**

"Nice apartment." Rick commented, impressed. He looked around cautiously, taking note of every surrounding around them. He whistled as he saw various expensive paintings that hung neatly on the wall.

"Yeah, it's twice more that my pay." Sue commented dryly.

The hall was awfully peaceful, not a single tenant wandering around. "Hmm…" She mumbled, vigilantly glancing around. Rick carefully walked to the door that had its door ajar. It looked like it was broken into, noting that several splinters were scattered across the floor.

There was a strange, grunting sound that drifted deep within the room.

He pressed a finger to his lips and lolled his head to the side as he drew his gun from his holster. Calmly pushing the door open slowly, they felt blood rushing between their ears. As they emerged, they could see the clear signs of a struggle.

Their eyes widened as they saw a body lying the floor, it's body in a odd position. Rick walked over and crouched down, placing two fingers onto the man's throat. He shook his head grimly at Sue as he closed the man's eyes.

At the corner of their eye, they saw a dark figure rush across the room, it's body in a blur.

"Freeze!" They both yelled, aiming their guns at the figure. The figures froze in place, his face clear with shock. Slowly, the man raised his hands, and then lunged forward, grabbing a loose brick. Rick fired a shoot, but it missed just inches above the man's head as he ducked down low!

He flung the brick to Rick's head furiously, shoving Sue back. She landed with a massive thud, feeling a painful strain on her back. Rick deftly ducked under the brick, as it clattered by his head, grazing his shoulder slightly, tearing his suit. "Go! Go! I'm fine!" Sue shouted, waving her hand at the window hurriedly. With a lean agility of a cat, the man leaped down the fire escape.

He nodded, firing at the man another time; this time hitting the mark on his lower abdomen. The figure tumbled down the fire escape, harshly slamming down onto a parked sedan. Rick could a horrifying, brittle crack at the man's ribs.

Painfully, the man got up, as Rick quickly and deftly climbed down the fire escape, leaping from the ladder and landing in a perfect tuck and roll. "Freeze or I'll shoot your damn head off!" Rick threatened angrily, cocking his gun and squinting down, his gaze set on the man's head.

The man slowly got down onto his knees, as Rick carefully walked over, his gun still pointed at the man's head. Quickly, he unhooked a pair of handcuffs from his belt, hooking the handcuffs onto the man's wrists harshly.

Rick holstered his gun to his side and wrenched the man to his feet. A pair of footsteps approached harshly, it's feet splashing against the cold, hard and wet cement floor of the alley. "Great job, Rick." Sue commented, her breathing ragged and uneven.

"Come on. Let's get this bastard down to the station."

"I don't think so detectives." The man commented, his voice hoarse and low. Suddenly, a loud, hard crunch came from within the man's mouth. Within seconds, disgusting white foam flowed out of the man's lips.

He shuddered horrifyingly, before he tumbled down onto the floor, his body still, his eyes wide open, and face in a tight, reptilian grin. Sue and Rick glanced at each other in shock, before she crouched down, checking the man's pulse.

"Yup. Dead." She mumbled, shooting an irritated and grim glance at Rick. He nodded, pulling out his phone and dialing a number.

* * *

"What! Are you kidding me?" Percy heard a man screamed angrily distantly as the unconsciousness started to fade away. He felt a low grade headache pound in his temple lightly, but he still kept his eyes closed, fearing that one of them may spot that he was awake.

He heard a massive slam and then muffled, angry voices coming from the outside. "You're damn...is dead! You're an idiot to let your….in!" He heard David shout angrily, his voice deep in rage. _'Damn. Can't hear the rest. _

Percy's eyes shot wide open, full of distress and alarm. He found his throat dry as he tried opened his mouth. '_Damn! Gagged!'_ He thought in irritation. He glanced around carefully, and his sights landed on a figure that laid in a nearby chair, that was effortlessly tossed aside messily, and the body in an odd position.

"Annabeth!" He tried to call out, but his voice was muffled, and you could only hear a grunt from him.

He felt his wrists chaff uncomfortably, and he struggled fruitlessly, trying to break out. '_Good, the ropes are loosening_.' He thought to himself, calmly and deftly untying himself. Slowly, the ropes slipped out as Percy quietly leaped from his seat, bounding carefully to Annabeth, vigilantly looking out for any traps as he slipped off the gag from his mouth.

"Annabeth!" He whispered softly, shaking her shoulder, trying to wake her up. Slowly, she started to stir around, unconsciousness starting to leave her. "P-Percy?" She asked hoarsely as he wrenched her gag aside, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"You ok?" He asked her, stroking her head through a sweet caress. She nodded and he got up quickly, pulling her up as well. "Come on. Let's try to break out of the window." Percy suggested, jerking his thumb to the window above them.

"Wait." Annabeth told him through a hushed whisper. She quickly walked over the sofa, and crouched under, sliding her hand in. Hurriedly, she grabbed the gun and handcuffs from the sofa. She brought them up to her face, a triumphant smile on her face.

Percy gave a smile, a hopeful smile that wrote across his face. "Alright. I'm going to distract him, saying I need to go the bathroom, then, when he unlocks the door and comes in, I'll knock him unconscious and tie him up while you keep watch." She explained her plan thoroughly.

"You got it?" She asked him, sharing eye contact. He nodded and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him. "Wait. Back at the apartment, why did you call the man who kidnapped you 'Ryan?" He asked her curiously, a concern expression on his face.

She sighed, her shoulders slumped down low. "What apartment. What Ryan?" She asked in a hoarse whisper, a blank expression on her face. "Come on, Annabeth. Quit pretending, I'm not dumb." He asked, his face painted with concern. She gave him a hard and sharp glare. "Just not now. Ok Percy?" She told him brusquely,

He sighed, nodding his head, loosening his grip on her. "Ok. I'll get into position."

Quickly, Annabeth ran up the stairs, handcuffs behind her back. She pounded the door harshly, her voice loud and clear. "Hey! Open up! I need to use the bathroom! Come on!"

She heard grunt come from the outside, before a brief creak, then the man stepped in, his eyes boring through her head in a rough glare. "Alright, you got five minutes."

Before he could reach, Annabeth pulled him through the door harshly, and you could hear a harsh pop from his shoulder. Then, she winded up and slammed his head against the doorknob, knocking him unconscious.

Quickly, she pulled his arms behind his back, slapped the pair of handcuffs onto his wrist, then grabbing the rope from the side, deftly wrapping the rope around the man's ankles, and tying a gag to his mouth. Then, she kicked him aside roughly, and pulled Percy out of the door as he stared in shock.

"Come on!" She tugged his arm, pulling him through the hallway. "H-how the hell did you do that?" He asked excitedly, impressed. She gave him a cheeky grin, pushing him gently to the wall as a dark figure lurked down the hallway.

"My godfather taught me how to that." She told him quietly, letting go of his arm. She pressed a finger to her lips, as he nodded. She held out her hand, gesturing him to give her a gun. He handed it to her reluctantly, as she peered around the corner, seeing no one was there.

Quickly, they tumbled out into the hallway, rushing for the door. They burst through quietly, and emerged in a large forest, a bramble hewn path in front of them. They stared at each other in shock, slightly frozen in place.

"I-I thought we were in the city!" Annabeth looked utterly exasperated, her emotions a mix with irritation and confusion. Percy nodded, glancing around for another path. "Come on. We can't stay here for long. We gotta go." Annabeth said, tugging his arm.

They ran alongside each other, through the surrounding large trees and bushes when behind them, they heard a loud eruption from the warehouse, a loud rupture of light, and the flames expanding from the point of the warehouse, sweeping nearer to the trees.

They leaped forward, flailing their arms wildly as they tumbled down the rough hill, splashing harmlessly down into the freezing waters below. Overhead, the water rippled as the lights came alive, bouncing from tree to tree. Ashes splashed into the water harshly, scraping against their skin; Annabeth felt a hot, tingling sensation seep into her skin, and she felt like letting out an agonized scream, but pushed it back into her throat, holding her breath.

Annabeth felt her chest tighten and her heart beat loudly in her ears. She could see the bright, twisting and vibrant colors of the flames rush to the pond, dancing spryly around them. She waited for the lights above the dim slowly, as Percy clenched his hand tightly onto Annabeth's wrist.

When they were sure that the flames had been doused, they moved upwards slowly and cautiously, breaking through the surface of the water. They breathed in deeply, air flooding through their lungs like a wave crashing into the surface of a beach. Their hearts thumped wildly, so loud and clear in their ears.

"Hff.. Y-You ok?" He called out breathlessly, his eyes searching for hers. She turned around, and nodded, a wave of relief washing over her. She swept the wet strands of her hair away from her eyes, grabbing onto his hand.

They intertwined their fingers together as they swam to the edge of the pond, collapsing unstably onto the damp, charred and burnt ground. "Damn…This is one exciting week." He joked dryly, leaning back further as she nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Definitely….I just hope it won't happen again, I don't think I can take this every week." She told him spryly, a grin dancing across her face.

"I won't let this happen to you ever again."

She smiled, snuggling into the crook of his neck as he smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I guess David is dead." She whispered into his ear, a grim look on her face. He nodded quietly, as she sighed heavily, wearily glancing out into the water.

"Well, we better find a way back into the city before night comes." She suggested, pulling away from the warm embrace and standing up. She offered a hand as Percy was getting up. He grabbed her hands and pulled her deeper into the forest.

An hour later, near the stream of the rushing river, they settled down, taking a temporary shelter under a tall, large oak tree at edge of the river. Overhead, a thunderclap burst through the sky, lightning screaming across. A flame danced around the small pit that they had made out of kindling, tinder, moss, branches and several other items.

Percy stumbled in with branches, and thick, large leaves. He set them down nicely as Annabeth rubbed her hands together, huffing her warm breath of air into her hands. He crouched down, settling next to her. He wrapped her arms around her warmly, and dragged them closer to the fire.

"Where'd you learn how to survive in the wilderness anyway?" She asked, her voice somnolent. He sighed, wavering with fake incomprehension as he stared forward. Annabeth cocked an eyebrow questioningly, seeing him swallow down a large lump into his throat.

He sighed deeply then nodded slowly, relenting to her stern and curiously gaze. "..I suppose you should know since you're my girlfriend…" She nodded, pressing him to go on. He took in another deep breath, his fingers rubbing soothing circles around the back of her hand.

"My dad taught me how to do all of this. When I was a kid, he would take me to the forest and we would survive for a day or two with just the clothes on our backs and our refined outdoorsman skills." He smiled, flashing back at the memory when he was eight.

She noted the wavering, grim look that had been painted on his face. "But?" She asked curiously, pressing on. "He was accidentally killed by one of his friends in the marine core." He spluttered out, tears welling up in his eyes.

She reached over and squeezed his arm empathically, planting a small kiss on his cheek. "It's ok. I'm sorry I brought it up."

He shook his head, craning his head back. "It's alright. I've come to terms with it, but every time I mention that story, it makes my heart ache because I always flashback and see my mom, crying because she found out what happened to my dad."

She sighed, placing her head onto his shoulder. "…But enough about me. Who taught you to fight like that?"

"My godfather. H-He was in the marine core too."

Percy cocked an eyebrow, curiously staring at the basic features of her face in the bright, burning fire. "What was his name?"

"It was Ryan…That's why I called the man Ryan. Because I thought that it was him. His pattern, his behavior, even his speech reminded me of my godfather…or my ex-godfather." She whispered quietly, as he released his grip on her.

He leaned up, crossing his legs as he stared at her face directly, scrutinizing her very closely. She sighed and rolled her eyes, flicking away her hand in dismissal. "Can you not look at me like that?" She remarked dryly, a look of consternation and exasperation flitting across her face.

He leaned away, defensively holding up his hands. "I will, if you tell me what happened to make him your ex-godfather."

"….Fine. He killed a man about ten years ago, and that's why we cut ties with each other. Also, he tried to make me join his drug trade, asked me sell out to others." She explained quietly, playing with her fingers.

"But I turned him in to the police, after having solid proof. And now he's out, I'm betting he wants revenge."

He furrowed an eyebrow in confusion. "But why would you think he would be responsible for our kidnapping?" He asked enigmatically.

"Don't you see?" She asked him, cutting him off. She stood up abruptly, brushing away the dirt from her jeans. "He kidnapped us because he believes that he could use us!"

He narrowed his eyes, carefully scrutinizing every detail on her face. "Wait..What?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, plopping down gently onto the ground. She rubbed her forehead slowly and wearily, shaking her head. "Percy. With your skills you've picked up from your father and the skills he taught me, we're his perfect candidates to finish any jobs he wants!"

"And what makes him _think _that we would do what he says?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow skeptically. She sighed deeply, throwing her hands up in the air in irritation. "Because he has leverage with us; he'll hurt the people we love if we don't do what he says."

"If he could get any FBI agent just to turn like that, he could get many to do the same…" Percy spoke up quietly, a wave of realization washing over his face. She nodded, a grim look on her face. They both sighed loudly, slowly inching near each other for warmth.

"Get some rest." He said. She nodded, yawning as she snuggled into the crook of his neck. "Oh, and Annabeth?" He whispered in her ear.  
"Hmm?" She mumbled somnolently, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I love you." He replied quickly, planting a gentle kiss on her temple. She smiled in content, before drifting into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
